The present invention relates to non film-forming, aqueous, compositions containing a detergent and fungicide and/or algicide for cleaning solid surfaces and destroying and preventing the regrowth of fungi and algae on such surfaces. More particularly, the invention is directed to such compositions additionally containing a thickener and an oxidizing agent.
Fungi, primarily Aureobasidium pullulans, are responsible for the mildew growth seen on the exterior painted surfaces of houses, particularly in warm, damp climates. Algae, primarily Chlorophyta and Myxophyceae also appear on such painted surfaces. Fungi, primarily Aspergillus niger, are responsible for the mildew growth seen on hard indoor surfaces, such as bathroom tile and grout. Removal of such algae and fungi from hard surfaces, particularly painted surfaces, is a difficult problem. If the fungi and algae are not completely removed from painted surfaces they could reappear at a rate faster than that at which they were observed growing originally. Detergent compositions, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,097,395 and 4,164,477, are known for cleaning hard surfaces. These compositions contain a fungicide, detergent and organic acid as well as components that function as degreasants, wetting agents, sequestering agent, penetrants and the like. The detergent compositions are diluted with a bleach just prior to application.
Typically, detergent compositions include a plurality of constituents, the basic constituent being a detergent. The term detergent is commonly used, and is used herein, to refer to the constituents of the detergent composition that are responsible for the cleansing action of the detergent composition.
Other constituents of detergent compositions vary depending upon the type of substrate to be cleaned. Detergent compositions for cleaning hard surfaces typically include wetting agents and penetrants as well as chelating and sequestering agents to augment the cleansing action of the detergent.
An object of the invention is to develop a cleaning composition that will clean dirt, fungi and algae from solid surfaces having an improved ability to inhibit the regrowth of the fungi and algae.